1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to games for childrens amusement and memorization purposes and, more particularly, to games of the type which utilize a game board, a plurality of game pieces, a control-member, such as that of cardboard spinner apparatus and a die.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art which employs game boards, game pieces and control members are recognized and numerously well known. Examples of such prior art reveal U.S. Pat. Nos. 608,794 Quinn to 5,062,645 Goodman. As revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,358 Erickson, a game board, game pieces and a control member are utilized, examination shows its object to be the last surviving dinosaurs from falling through the cracks in the game board surface. Again, upon examining U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,183 Urban a game board, game pieces and control-member are utilized. One can safely state, that many prior art inventions employ game boards, game pieces and control member, all of which have different objectives and claims.
Although the present invention also employs a game board, game pieces and control member, prior art does not reveal a game apparatus which allows players to compete in the hatching and collecting of dinosaur game pieces to be declared the winner. That is what the present invention offers, such a concept would tend to intrigue participants.